Helga, a pensadora
by Ariana M
Summary: Salazar, o que você está fazendo aí?


**A/N: **Os personagens apresentados não me pertencem, esta é uma estória sem fins lucrativos, etc., etc. _Tem spoilers da Fanfic "Com açúcar, com afeto"! Recomendo que se leia antes desta._

_Em algum lugar de Hogwarts, casualmente._

Helga Lufa-Lufa estava com a mão no queixo e meio largada na cadeira forrada de espaldar alto, com os grandes olhos fechados e uma expressão pensativa. Aparentemente matutava sobre algo que exigia muito raciocínio e concentração, tendo em vista as leves e variadas caretas que fazia com o tempo. Seja lá o que tinha em mente, estava lhe exigindo, também, muita paciência - algo que não era seu forte.

Salazar havia acabado de sair da Sala Comunal da Sonserina e estava passando por ali sem qualquer intenção. Honestamente, estava bem entediado mesmo não demonstrando. Silencioso, passava no quadro em frente ao de Helga e quase não reparou nela. Quando o fez, no entanto, simplesmente perguntou, após suspirar por dentro, lembrando-se de como as caras e bocas de Helga o irritavam:

- No que está pensando, Helga?

A mulher de vestido esvoaçante amarelo e preto deu um pulou na cadeira. Foi uma surpresa ter alguém ali, sendo que ela não ouvira nenhum sinal de aproximação. Quando percebeu quem era, porém, sorriu mais para si mesma do que para Salazar, entendendo a situação.

- Ah, é você, Salazar! Passa ano, entra ano, continuo não ouvindo os seus passos. Tudo bem? - e deu-lhe um pequeno aceno junto a um sorriso tipicamente caloroso, arrumando-se na cadeira.

O senhor com barba cinzenta não foi atingido pelas maneiras da companheira, preservando o rosto impassível como quase sempre.

- Se não pretende me contar, também não estou interessado em ouvir. - respondeu indiferentemente, ameaçando ir embora.

- Não, espere! - Helga exclamou, levantando a mão num gesto para que ele não partisse - Eu _preciso_ contar para alguém! Vou acabar maluca se não o fizer!

- Então melhor eu ir mesmo.

- Ei, não! Por favor, Salazar!

- Helga, espero que isso seja realmente importante. - suspirou Salazar enquanto sentava na cadeira de mogno um pouco diferente da de Helga. - Não quero perder meu tempo com bobagens.

"Arre." a senhora pensou, seriamente questionando se o amigo ficara por lá depois que ela começasse o assunto. Mesmo preocupada, decidiu arriscar. Era bem verdade o que havia dito antes, então não custava a tentativa.

Esperando que o pior não acontecesse, começou:

- Sabe... Estava pensando sobre o Dumbledore e a professora Minerva... Quero dizer, não consigo tirá-los da cabeça desde o Natal. Lembra-se do que aconteceu?

- Dumbledore estava quase caindo de sono durante mais uma de suas ideias e Minerva o ajudou a terminar a artimanha.

- você viu o que aconteceu depois?

- Eles acabaram dormindo lá mesmo. Admito que decepcionei-me com Minerva por isso. Onde quer chegar com esse assunto, Helga?

- Você reparou que o Dumbledore beijou a testa da McGonagall enquanto ela dormia?

- Não dei muita atenção a isso. Mas e?

- Ora - fez Helga, um tanto impaciente -, você nunca pensou sobre a possibilidade?

- Qual, especificamente? - retrucou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, a cabeça para o lado enquanto apoiada sobre a mão de dedos longos e finos.

Era agora. Expressaria em palavras a síntese de seus pensamentos! Helga ficou tensa. Ainda não tinha certeza do que faria Salazar. Tomou coragem, as bochechas arredondadas corando, e declarou:

- A possibilidade de Dumbledore gostar da Minerva.

O senhor escorregou o rosto lentamente até que a mão o cobrisse. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Negava-se plenamente a isso.

- Um gesto absolutamente normal para alguém como ele, Helga. Não tem nada para você procurar aí, está bem?

Helga não pôde evitar de subir as sobrancelhas com leve espanto. Geralmente quando Salazar não queria ouvir sobre algo ou considerava-o indigno de atenção - o que, apostava, era o caso -, ele logo saía do ambiente em que estava sem dizer nenhuma palavra. "Nossa, ele deve estar muito entediado!" pensou.

- _Eu sei que Dumbledore é carinhoso_, Salazar... Mas eu estava pensando em outros momentos também. Juntando pecinha por pecinha dá para chegar nessa conclusão, não é?

- Não.

- Ora, ora, Salazar, o que está acontecendo?

Godric apareceu do nada ali, pondo o braço grosso de súbito entorno do pescoço de um desatento Salazar que não gostou nada daquela atitude. Godric não era tão magro quanto ele, nem tão frio e por isso facilmente causava problemas com o sonserino. Este fitava o recém chegado com uma expressão ranzinza enquanto Godric sorria, dando um leve soco no ombro esquerdo do amigo.

- Você não está judiando da nossa pobre Helga, está? - continuou ele, rindo alto da própria brincadeira.

- Largue-me. - limitou-se Salazar, tentando empurrar para longe insistentemente o braço forte do grifinório.

- Oh, está bem, está bem. - retorquiu o outro, rindo-se um pouco mais e se afastando para o quadro ao lado, onde se largou sem muita cerimônia sobre a cadeira. - Onde está seu senso de humor, Salazar? Perdeu-o quando criança? Hahaha!

Salazar apenas bufou para ele, arrumando as longas vestes sem encarar o grifinório. Este deu-se de ombros e voltou sua atenção a Helga.

- Mas e então, minha querida Helga. Entendi bem? Você estava especulando a respeito de Dumbledore e a marrenta da Minerva?

- Não a chame de marrenta, Godric! - protestou a senhora, mas dando uma risada que desconsiderou suas palavras.

- O que foi? Sim, realmente ela é uma excelente grifinória, assim como Dumbledore, mas ainda é bastante mal humorada, não acha?

- Creio que ela seja apenas séria. - Salazar se intrometeu com veemência - Bem diferente de vocês dois.

Godric fez a língua estalar de leve.

- Ora, chega de reclamar, Salazar. Mas e então? - continuou para Helga - Estava falando sobre aqueles dois ou não?

- Sim, realmente estava - respondeu com certa animação - O último Natal me fez pensar no que eles sentem um pelo outro.

- E o Salazar estava ouvindo?! - ele questionou de súbito, inclinando para frente.

- Até agora sim.

"Céus, ele deve estar num tédio desgraçado!" concluiu Godric, estupefato.

Recompondo-se, voltou ao encosto da cadeira da maneira que as costas lhe permitiam e prosseguiu com o assunto.

- Pois eu concordo com você, Helga.

- Quê?! - tanto Salazar quanto Helga exclamaram, apesar de terem motivos diferentes para fazê-lo. Salazar pareceu quase infartar uma segunda vez e Helga por um momento fez menção de pular para fora do quadro de tanta alegria.

- Pelo menos em parte. - completou o em trajes vermelhos e dourados. - O Dumbledore deve ser maluco se eu estiver realmente certo, mas parece que ele gosta da Minerva sim. Agora quanto a _ela_, não sei, não. Desculpe-me, Helga.

- T-Tudo bem... - respondeu ela tentando ser compreensiva, mas ainda decepcionada.

- Com licença... - Foi ouvida uma voz tranquila e gentil que chamou a atenção de todos.

Agora era Rowena que entrava para a conversa.

- Sinto muito atrapalhar a conversa de vocês. - foi dizendo com sua voz musical, educadíssima como sempre - Permitem?

- Vá em frente, Rowena. - incentivou o velho sonserino - Estará fazendo um imenso favor. Por sorte, Helga parará de delirar.

Ela soltou uma risadinha gentil e abafada para Salazar, o que deixou Godric estranhamente vermelho e azedo.

- Por que diz isso? - questionou a morena educadamente.

- Ah, Rowena! - falou quase aos pulinhos Helga, apressando os passos rumo a amiga que estava a dois quadros de distância. - Você acha que o Alvo e a Minerva formam um bom par?

- Desculpe? - Rowena quis ter certeza de que ouvira direito, descrente, e Salazar do outro lado fez um gesto com a mão e a cabeça que parecia dizer: Viu só?

- Ah, vamos lá...! - foi a vez da lufana de incentivá-la numa mescla de animação e uma leve gentileza - Relembre todos esses anos em que eles estão juntos. Relembre o que já vimos! Diga que eles formam um casal, vamos!

"Para estar ouvindo sobre um assunto como esse... Será que o Salazar está entediado?" a morena concluiu em pensamento, ainda com expressão delicada de surpresa.

O sorriso calmo renasceu lentamente nos lábios finos da corvinal e o olhar tranquilo e quase materno fixou Helga enquanto pousava suas mãos gentilmente nos ombros da outra.

- Helga, acho que não deveríamos comentar sobre isso. Não é correto falar sobre a vida de outras pessoas, tampouco especular sobre elas. A vida de outros cabe somente aos outros individualmente.

- Mas... - Helga iniciou um protesto, mas Rowena a cortou.

- Você sabe disso. Melhor do que eu. - continuou, paciente. Ela estava se referindo ao fato de Helga ter falecido durante a terceira idade, ao contrário de si mesma.

A lufana baixou o olhar devagarinho, sem ter o que dizer. O conselho estava certo. Sim, claro. Rowena tinha razão mais uma vez e agora Helga estava bem constrangida. Nem Godric nem Salazar falavam coisa alguma, esperando silenciosamente uma resposta. A senhora, enfim, levantou a cabeça para a mais alta em silêncio, com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Acho que me empolguei, não foi?

Rowena deu-se de ombros.

- Talvez. Só você sabe o que aconteceu. Agora... - suavemente o rosto bonito dela virou-se para Godric, que endureceu achando que sobraria algum sermão para ele. Não deu outra. - O "senhor" também precisa de uma pincelada do que eu disse. A propósito, não tínhamos um compromisso?

- Céus! - exclamou ele, dando com a mão na testa num audível _PÁ! _- Esqueci-me completamente do aniversário de Lorena!

- Aniversário? Verdade?! - disse Helga, esquecendo-se totalmente do assunto e com os olhos brilhando feito uma criança.

- Sim, é verdade - respondeu a corvinal gentilmente - É uma festa aberta. Exceto para Fineus e Pirraça. Vocês podem vir conosco se quiserem... ouviu, Salazar? - acrescentou, voltando-se para o homem.

- Ah, não, obrigado. Eu dispenso. - foi dizendo o velho sem um pingo de disposição.

Godric soltou uma risada alta enquanto ria das maneiras do ex-colega, indo até ele e o fazendo levantar com um forte empurrão pelos ombros. Logo já o estava puxando para o ponto de encontro, indiferente aos protestos furiosos.

- Chega disso! - foi dizendo - Vamos logo, seu velho turrão!

- Ei! _Largue-me!_ Largue-me imediatamente, _seu brutamontes!_

- Nos acompanhará também, Helga? - indagou, abafando uma risadinha ao ver Salazar ser arrastado.

- Com certeza! - afirmou exaltada - Especialmente agora! Estou louca para ver o que Salazar fará com o Godric! Vamos! - e partiu correndo na frente de Rowena como se descobrisse que tinha doces gratuitos em Hogsmeade.

Rowena, porém, não partiu com tamanha pressa. Escolheu admirar de longe os amigos aprontando como os jovens de outrora, até que estes sumissem de vista. Com os reclames de Salazar ecoando pelos corredores dando-lhe um plano de fundo incomum, estava envolta nos próprios pensamentos, seriamente. Concordava com Helga, mas impedira o assunto de correr por mais tempo para que não causasse problemas futuros ao diretor e a professora de Transfiguração, ambos dignos de seu respeito. Temia que aquela história saísse do seu ciclo de convivência para se tornar um boato com proporções estapafúrdias entre os alunos ou mesmo entre os professores. Seria muitíssimo desagradável, certamente. Manteria suas memórias, raciocínios e hipóteses dentro de si mesma, quietos. Sem dar muita atenção para eles. Afinal, como dissera, a vida dos outros cabe somente aos outros individualmente. Há muito concluíra que o que deveria acontecer, aconteceria. Fosse o que fosse, quando fosse.


End file.
